


Eight trope drabbles

by roseclaw



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight tropes in a row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight trope drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that trope meme that went around? I wrote drabbles for eight of the tropes as a writing exercise. However, they come with a twist.

_**HSM: Eight trope drabbles**_  
**Fandom:** HSM  
**Pairing:** Ryan/Chad   
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 8 drabbles of 100 words each  
**Spoilers:** n/a   
**Warnings:** n/a  
**Author's Note:** Remember that trope meme that went around? I wrote drabbles for eight of the tropes as a writing exercise. However, they come with a twist.   
**Disclaimer:** HSM belongs to Disney and Ortega.   
**Summary:** Eight tropes in a row.

Fandom Tropes

\- - -

**1\. Aliens made them do it:**

Chad studied himself in the mirror of a bedroom that was not his. Chad had no idea whose bedroom he was in. He knew that Sharpay had thrown a fit and pushed him into the room.

The door opened and Ryan entered. They were wearing the same exact costume.

"Sharpay wants us to wear different costumes," Ryan explained.

"There's nothing wrong with having the same costume," Chad said. "Besides, Sharpay's costume is stupid. I mean, an alien?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Take off your shirt and try what's on the bed."

Chad smirked as Ryan sat down on the bed.

 

**2\. Amnesia:**

"The fuck?" Chad stated as Ryan stood in his doorway. Ryan was dressed smartly in dress clothes, neatly ironed. Chad wore his basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"Uh," Chad said slowly.

"You forgot again," Ryan said with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to!" Chad protested. "I was playing an intense game of three-on-three, and then they wanted a rematch and - "

"Shower quickly and get changed," Ryan interrupted, pushing past him and into the apartment. "Our reservations are for seven."

"Yes!" Chad agreed quickly. "Pick out my clothing!"

"Already done!" Ryan called from Chad's closet.

 

**3\. Aphrodisiacs:**

"I am not eating that," Chad protested. "No way in hell."

Ryan shrugged. "They're an aphrodisiac, supposedly."

"They're _raw_," Chad pointed out with disdain.

"I can't really take you anywhere, can I?" Ryan mused.

"I go all sorts of places for you," Chad said. "Even musical theater - even that dinner and a show thing. But there is no way I will eat that."

Ryan smirked at Chad as he picked up an oyster shell and slurped down the meat.

"That is the nastiest thing ever," Chad declared. "I am _not_ going to kiss you until you brush your teeth."

 

**4\. Apocalypse fic:**

"The world is ending!" Chad moaned into his hands.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

Chad groaned and didn't respond.

"Chad?" Ryan prompted.

"Nehg," Chad said.

"Chad!" Ryan said sternly.

Chad lowered his hands from his face. "The world as I know it is over."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "That's a little over the top."

Chad grunted and let his head fall to his desk. "So doomed," he muttered.

"If you make me ask, I will end you myself," Ryan said with a glare.

Chad handed Ryan a packet of paper.

"A C on your history paper?" Ryan asked.

"I'm so dead."

 

**5\. Baby!fic:**

"That's an egg," Ryan said, incredulously eying the egg in Chad's hands.

"Yeah," Chad agreed amiably. He then shoved it ridiculously close to Ryan's face.

Ryan batted Chad's hand away. "Why are you excited about an egg?"

"It's my baby," Chad said. At Ryan's horrified expression, Chad added, "For Home Ec."

Ryan noticed the egg had a face drawn on it in Sharpie. Black and pink Sharpie. "Where did you find a pink Sharpie?"

"Your sister," Chad said. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh God," Ryan said. He blanched. "Do you have an egg baby with my _sister_?"

 

**6\. Bodyswap:**

"Darbus is out today," Zeke whispered to Chad.

"Awesome, man," Chad said. "We should switch places."

"What? No!" Zeke said, appalled.

"Why not?" Chad asked. "You answer to my name, and I'll answer to yours."

"No," Zeke said resolutely.

Chad frowned and turned to Ryan.

"No," Ryan said before Chad could even ask anything.

"But!" Chad whined.

"You want to be Ryan Evans?" Ryan asked. "With sister _Sharpay Evans_? Who doesn't look anything like you? Who'll end you if she hears you?"

"She was adopted," Chad said solemnly. "Don't tell her that," he continued in a conspiratorial whisper. "She doesn't know."

 

**7\. Curtain fic:**

Chad stared at the miles of fabric. "Um."

Ryan's face had set into a very determined expression. He was on a mission.

"Wouldn't it be better if you were here with Kelsi?" Chad asked weakly.

"No," Ryan said tersely as he took off down an aisle.

"Crap," Chad muttered. He ran after Ryan. Chad caught up with Ryan almost on the other side of the store.

"These will be perfect," Ryan said. He held up a ream of fabric.

"Um," Chad said. "Why am I here?"

"It's important to learn set design, everything matters, even what fabric the curtains are."

 

**8\. Forced to share a bed:**

"Where the hell have all the chaises gone?" Chad asked. There was only one chaise poolside. If this was Gabriella's idea of a prank, Chad was going to have words with her. Okay, he'll probably whine to Troy.

Ryan glowered out over the pool patio.

"You've been working all day," Ryan said. "You take the chaise."

Chad rolled his eyes. "They're long. We can sit unconventionally."

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"You know, on the side," Chad elaborated. It sounded lame even to his own ears.

Ryan raised both eyebrows.

"Whatever," Chad muttered. "I'm going swimming." Instead of being awkward, he didn't say.


End file.
